Вирус (Virus)
by zantsu
Summary: После того как досадный вирус учинил беспредел на базе, десептиконскому командованию, ограниченному мед.блоком, приходит в процессоры Абсолютно Гениальный План.


**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the story**

You can find this fic here:

archiveofourown_org /works/691782

* * *

**Вирус **(Virus)  
_(Автор: pink_shoes)_

Вирус прорвался в подводную базу, носившую название Виктори, оставляя после себя беспорядок и замешательство. Никто не был уверен на все сто процентов, как он попал на базу, хотя Конструктиконы утверждали, что он был написан союзниками Автоботов, - людьми. Теорию подтверждал тот факт, что вирус раздражал, но не убивал. Он всего лишь вносил беспорядок в файлы памяти, оставляя жертву сбытой с толку и не слишком-то годной для боев. Саундвейв и его симбиоты (за исключением Рамбла и Френзи, которые были на миссии) заразились первыми. Следующими стали все те несчастные, которые успели подсоединиться к системам Виктори, прежде чем вирус был обнаружен. Старскриму удалось состряпать код, который остановил вирус от распространения, до того как он сам пал жертвой.

Мегатрон относил себя к тем счастливчикам, которые смогли-таки избежать заражения. Но так было до того, пока он внезапно не обнаружил, что рушит собственные апартаменты в поиске киркомотыги. К счастью, он в достаточной мере осознавал действительность, чтобы, запинаясь, добраться до рем.блока.

Несмотря на то, что рем.блок был довольно сильно заполнен, Мегатрон стал главным приоритетом Конструктиконов в тот момент, как он ступил за порог. Они уложили его на платформу в отдельной комнате, подключили его к двум отдельным машинам, тут же начавшим следить за его внутренними системами (вирус не был в состоянии нанести смертельный вред кому-либо, но никто не хотел проверять это наверняка на лидере Десептиконов), и даже включили теленовеллы, которыми обе фракции так наслаждались.

Мегатрон спокойно посмотрел шоу, но когда настало время рекламы, его осенило, что он не имеет ни единого понятия, что же он делает в рем.блоке. Была битва? Он посмотрел на свой корпус. Он должен был быть поврежден. Ничего не болело, и он не получал никаких сообщений об ошибках. Отключая себя от мониторов, он встал, дабы потребовать объяснения.

В коридоре Мегатрон засомневался. Это не был рем.блок штаб-квартиры в Каоне, не так ли? Планировка не та. Все слишком маленькое. Даже потолки слишком низкие.

- Мы полагали, что ты будешь практически при смерти от скуки, - сказал голос из соседней комнаты, - поэтому мы решили навестить тебя.

Мегатрон пошел на звук. Ему представилась еще одна отдельная комната, и, когда он заглянул во внутрь, он понял, что Старскрим был подсоединен к тем же машинам, к которым и сам Мегатрон. Его сотриадники стояли у платформы сикера, беседуя с ним. Это был Скайварп, тот, кто заговорил ранее.

- Ох, - Старскрим перевел тусклый взгляд со Скайварпа на Тандеркрэкера, - это… это было мило с вашей стороны.

- Ты действительно чувствуешь себя не очень, не так ли? – Оптика Тандеркрэкера загорелась ярче от веселья.

- Не, не, со мной все в порядке. Я хочу пойти домой сейчас, - Старскрим попытался сесть. Его сотриадники толкнули его назад, на платформу.

- Ты не в порядке, - сказал Тандеркрэкер, - просто полежи здесь, ладно? Тебе станет лучше через несколько циклов, как только Шоквейв создаст-таки лекарство. И тогда мы пойдем полетаем.

- Я хочу полетать _сейчас_.

- Ты не можешь. Ты подцепил вирус. Ты только навредишь себе.

- Нееет, - Старскрим решительно тряхнул шлемом, - ты не понема… Я действительно хорош в полете. Это реально так.

Скайварп едва сдерживал смех. Тандеркрэкер ударил его.

- В любом случае, - ответил Тандеркрэкер, - мы принесли тебе немного датападов, чтобы убить время, - он положил их на стол у платформы, - есть еще пожелания?

Старскрим, казалось, задумался над вопросом.  
- Вы навестите меня позже?

- Конечно, - сказал Тандеркрэкер.

- А вы сможете привести с собой Скайфаера?

Оба, Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп, обменялись взглядами друг с другом. Тишина заполнила рем.блок на долгий неловкий момент. У Мегатрона сформировалось четкое подозрение, что это было важно, но его процессор отказывался дружить с ним.

- …Его здесь нет, не так ли? – В конце концов произнес Старскрим, намек на понимание осветил его лицевые пластины.

- Нет, - ответил Тандеркрэкер, - его здесь нет.

Затем выражение лица Старскрима снова стало хмурым.  
- Что ж, когда вы увидите его, скажите ему, что мне нужно одолжить его записи лекции профессора Стилси за прошлый семестр. Я не могу найти свои, и я хочу просмотреть их по новой.

- Я постараюсь запомнить, - сказал Тандеркрэкер.

- И так же передайте ему… передайте ему, что я скучаю и я…

Скайварп с силой прижал серво к губам Старскрима. Тандеркрэкер развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на что-нибудь другое в комнате. Это был тот момент, когда Мегатрон понял, что Старскрим не один, – Саундвейв лежал на второй платформе. Лазербик свернулась на его грудных пластинах, вне всякого сомнения, составляя компанию оному. Она выглядела куда менее настороже, чем обычно.

Некоторое время спустя, Старскрим смог-таки вывернуться из рук Скайварпа.  
- Это неприемлемо. Достаньте мне наилучшего медика в Йаконе немедленно!

- Мы не в Йаконе, - ответил Тандеркрэкер, - мы на Земле. Помнишь?

А вот это настораживало. Мегатрон предполагал, что они находились в Каоне.

Старскрим нахмурился.  
- Топкая, мокрая, грязная планетка. Лучше уж быть в Йаконе.

- Да, верно, всем нам хочется того же, - сказал Скайварп. Он глянул в сторону двери и заметил Мегатрона. В сей же момент, он приосанился.  
- Сэр!

- Мы как раз собирались уходить, мой Лорд, - сказал Тандеркрэкер, тяня Скайварпа за руку. Два сикера незаметно прошли мимо него и быстро ретировались, будто бы они боялись стать свидетелями того, что произойдет дальше. Но если честно, сегодня Мегатрон был не в настроении бить Старскрима в лицевые пластины. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя довольно-таки непринужденно.

- Я болен, - прискорбно проинформировал Старскрим Мегатрона.

- А я – нет, - самодовольно ответил Мегатрон. Он присел на платформу в ногах Саундвейва, ибо комната немного кружилась. Саундвейв не жаловался, хотя он поднял одну руку и помахал ею Мегатрону в приветствии, отчетливо не в Саундвейвойской манере. Мегатрон осмотрелся и заметил, что экран показывал все тот же испано-язычный канал, который был включен в его комнате. Несомненно, Конструктиконы пытались держать всех и каждого под игом бесконечных циклов, в плену человеческих драм.

- Я, вероятно, умираю, - пожаловался Старскрим, - и это, вероятно, твоя вина.

- Моя вина? – Спросил Мегатрон.

- Да. Или. Нет! Это вина Саундвейва. И всей его дурацкой музыки, которую он проигрывает. Она вызвала… разрушение моего процессора.

Дабы продемонстрировать, Саундвейв на несколько кликов воспроизвел куплет жизнерадостной человеческой песенки. Лазербик раздраженно посмотрела на него в ответ.

- Что ты делаешь здесь? – Спросил Старскрим, - пришел позлорадствовать по поводу моей близкой кончины?

Вообще-то, Мегатрон более не мог вспомнить, почему он вошел в комнату. И он решил сказать наугад.

- Мне нужно оружие, дабы уничтожить Автоботов, - сказал он, - и мне нужно, чтобы ты сотворил… эдакое.

Оптика Старскрима разгорелась ярче.  
- Да! Убьем Автоботов! Ты… ты должен сконструировать… огромную… вещь…

- Фиолетовую вещь? – Спросил Мегатрон с надеждой.

- Огромную фиолетовую вещь, - согласился Старскрим.

- Какой гениальный план, - сказал Мегатрон, потому что в тот момент это было так.

- И оно будет… с тентаклями?

Мегатрон посмотрел на своего заместителя.  
- Я думал, мы создаем оружие?

- Шшшшш… Слушай… Шшшшш…

Мегатрон слушал, но Старскрим более не сказал и слова, ибо реклама только что закончилась, и теперь Дельфина признавалась Джулио, что спарклинг от давно потерянного злого брата-близнеца Джулио, Ивана. Джулио начал раскидывать стулья в ярости. Бытие людей-гражданских, похоже, было очень насыщенным, по мнению Мегатрона. В нем не было нехватки злых близнецов, психических расстройств и тайных бонд-церемоний. Мегатрон предполагал, что причиной этому служил слишком короткий жизненный цикл, поэтому люди хотели запихнуть в себя настолько много впечатлений насколько это было возможно.

Сегмент кончился плачущей у парадных дверей Дельфиной, когда Инфорсеры уводили Ивана (он прятался на чердаке все это время).

- Предположение: крылья, - сказал Саундвейв, когда началась новая рекламная пауза. Он был молчалив до этого момента. Но Старскриму, похоже, очень понравилась эта идея, ибо он зааплодировал.

- Оно также должно иметь… ноги, - добавил Старскрим, - постойте! У меня есть идея. Так как Саундвейв подкинул нам настолько хорошее предложение… давайте сделаем это похожим на Равидж.

- Тем не менее, оно должно быть фиолетовым, не смотря ни на что, - вставил Мегатрон.

- Фиолетовая Равидж с крыльями и тентаклями, - сказал Старскрим, - я назову это… Операция: Гигантская Фиолетовая Равидж с Крыльями и Тентаклями.

- Давайте сделаем это похожим на Лазербик, - встрял Мегатрон, потянувшись к вышеупомянутому кассетикону, чтобы почесать ее под клювом, - она – мой самый верноподданный солдат.

- Тем не менее, у нее только две ноги, - добавил Старскрим, - корпус Равидж более… - он сделал неопределенный взмах рукой.

- Красивый, - подсказал Саундвейв.

- Прочный, - сказал Старскрим.

- Я, - объявил Мегатрон, - объединю их.

И он встал.

- Куда ты идешь? – Окликнул его Старскрим.

- Операция: Гиганский Фиолетовый… как его там… что-то… - пробормотал он, хватаясь за дверной косяк для баланса. Название было не важно. Важно было то, что у него был План. Гениальный План, спланированный Величайшими Планироващиками Планов в (Каоне, Йаконе) Тихом океане.

Не было ни единого шанса, чтобы что-то пошло не так, подумал он.

Когда Конструктиконы попытались остановить его, он просто распихал их по сторонам.


End file.
